


Utrata brata

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: Seria Sezonowa [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s03e11 Mystery Spot, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8014045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Największym lękiem Sama jest utrata brata.</p><p>Seria sezonowa: sezon trzeci.</p><p>Z okazji <a href="http://imaginarium.forumyo.com/t689-dni-supernatural">Dni Supernatural na Imaginarium 2016</a>. Betowała <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rzan">Rzan</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Utrata brata

Gdy wiesz, co może czaić się w ciemności, nie mówisz dziecku: nie ma się czego bać. Dlatego Sam dorastał ze świadomością, że potwory istnieją, ucząc się jak bronić przed nimi innych i jak nie dać się obezwładnić strachowi.

W pewnym momencie zostały mu już tylko dwie rzeczy, którym musiał stawiać czoła: klauni i utrata brata. Sprawa zabójczego klauna pokazała, że po konfrontacji z pierwszym może zasnąć nawet bez koszmarów. Za to wtorek Trickstera… Był prawdziwym horrorem.

Możliwe, że powinien podziękować mu za całe zajście, bo po doświadczeniu tylu śmierci brata, odczuwał jeszcze większą potrzebę zerwania ciążącego na duszy Deana kontraktu.


End file.
